Change
by jayb.is.bored
Summary: Peter Pan has always been a funny looking kid to Wendy Darling because of his large ears. And he has always been number one in her hate list. But when she realizes he has turned out handsome after so many years, everything starts to change. Including her feelings. AU. High School.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time and anything you think that aren't mine.**

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

_Peter Pan. Peter Pan. Wendy Pan. Wendy Darling-Pan._

I stare down at my Algebra notebook and almost laugh at what I just wrote. Never in my wildest dreams have I dreamt of marrying Peter, yet, oddly enough, writing his last name at the end of mine gives me an indescribable pleasure.

I'm in Mr. Phillip's Math class and per usual, I let myself lost in a daydream. It's what I normally do when I don't understand the subject, which is, ALL THE TIME. I just hate Math. I'm not like Peter over there who's cutely listening to the teacher. Not that he's trying to be cute as he listens. He's just...really cute to me now.

Funny, cos it seems like yesterday, I wanted him dead or anything. Everytime I looked at his face, all I felt was disgust and complete annoyance.

But that all changed last week. In this very room. When Mr. Phillip suddenly called my name and asked me to go to the board to get the simplified form of whatever stuff was that. I couldn't remember. All I know is that, it looked so complicated. There were radical signs, fractions, bunch of letters with large exponents. _Urgghh._ Math.

Now girls would normally feel so lucky and butterflyish all over their body if Mr. Phillip would ask them to go to the board or would just simply ask them a question, since, he's like, the cutest teacher in our school, but NOT me. At first, yeah, I found him attractive. Very attractive, even. But the moment he discussed, _aurgghh...boooriiing_.

And I even disliked him more when he started humiliating me in class. As in, always. Asking me if I understand what he's saying every now and then, keep telling me to listen to him, letting me answer stuffs I can't answer, and saying, "Oh, I'm sorry. Let's just keep this slow. Ms. Darling can't catch up."

Translation: Ms. Darling has a brain the size of a peanut, we should all consider her deficiency.

Me: (face blank)

Me again: (blinks)

He really needs to stop slapping it in my face that I'm a complete dumbass in front of the whole class.

And yeah, since I'm a complete dumbass in Algebra, I just stood there in front of the blackboard FROZEN. I swear, it was so embarrassing I actually prayed to God to just kill me right at that spot.

Why do I have to suck in Math anyway? Why can't I just trade my GREAT and AMAZING skills in arts for a brain of a mathema - (stops for a moment). No. No way. Just no way. I love my talent. I'm not trading it for anything.

That was when I heard a voice from behind.

"Sir, help."

I slowly turned around and saw Peter raising his hand, his green eyes focused on the board.

At first, Mr. Phillip just looked at me, as though contemplating on whether or not to accept anyone's help from the class. But, he must had had realized I was completely hopeless so he just sighed and said, "Go on Mr. Pan. Ms. Darling will certainly marry you for that."

The class laughed at the man's dumb opinion while I cringed in disgust. Why in the hell would I want to marry him? Psh.

Peter, however, just chuckled as he stood up from his seat and walked towards me. I gave him the chalk I had in my hand and stepped aside so he could proceed solving the problem that really had nothing to do with our lives.

I was about to walk back to my seat when Mr. Phillip stopped me.

"You stay there, sweetheart. Mr. Pan will explain it to you," he said.

_What?_

Peter looked at the man and said, "I'm afraid she'll understand nothing, sir."

My mouth dropped open at what he just said. Okay, I knew I sucked in Math but - (eyeroll). Okay, fine. I'd really understand nothing.

"Just give it a shot, Mr. Pan," Mr. Phillip insisted. "Explain it to her. Maybe she'll understand it this time."

Oh, sure. Big help from Peter. Thanks Mr. Phillip. I'd finally understand your subject.

Peter turned to me and in annoyance, said, "Okay, you listen carefully."

I just rolled my eyes as he began babbling boring Math words. I swore to God, I wanted to yawn, but that would be too disrespectful. So I just pretended to listen and understand whatever he was saying by nodding every now and then.

For a moment, he got confused and just stared at his own work. His eyebrows furrowed as he carefully studied his own writings on the board.

Me, on the other hand, furrowed my eyebrows too as I stared at him. _When did this guy get cute?_

"Oh, now I get it," he happily said and playfully hit my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. My strange, strange thoughts.

I wanted to tell him that I really didn't care whatever stuff he got but I was just too distracted by his smile and - WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS HAPPENING WITH ME?

He continued solving the problem on the board, at the same time, explaining it. But that was when the weirdest thing happened.

Everything started to play in slowmotion and all the noise around me seemed to drift away. The loudest thing I could hear was my heartbeat and I felt something weird in my stomach.

I never really appreciated his smartness before. I never even considered him cute. But when I looked at his face - as in really looked, it felt like I was seeing him for the first time in 17 years.

He wore a pair of piercing green eyes and the way his lips were slightly opened as he wrote something on the board made him look almost hot. And that thing he did with his eyebrows? Finally attractive to me.

Why didn't I notice he finally hit puberty? Cos I swore, it was just like yesterday, he had a very small face and incredibly large ears (I've always wondered why everything about him was so imbalanced). Plus, he was so skinny he almost resembled a skeleton. And his voice used to be girlier than mine. And I even used to be taller than him!

But now, it seemed like his head finally grew and his ears finally stopped growing. He finally gained some flesh, too, and earned some muscles. And his voice was no longer girly. And he was now standing at least 5'10 tall! All of these seemed to happen in just one night. I repeat. One night. Could you believe it?

Why was I too late to realize all of these?

"Would you look at this."

I automatically snap to the present time when Mr. Phillip suddenly snatches my notebook and peers at a certain page.

At first, I don't mind it. I mean, I don't take notes. But then I realize, _the names!_

My eyes automatically widen as I feel my whole body tense. "Sir-!" I try to reach for it but I'm too late. Mr. Phillip has already walked away from my seat and has began reading the things I wrote in my notebook.

ALOUD.

See what I mean? He ALWAYS humiliates me. ALWAYS!

**Peter's POV**

"Peter Pan," Mr. Phillip slowly says as he casually walks in the aisle, holding Wendy's notebook in front of his face. "Peter Pan," he says again, then takes a glimpse at Wendy, who, for some reason, has her face buried on her desk; then at me. My classmates do the same and all I could do is furrow my eyebrows.

Is my name written in Wendy's notebook?

Mr. Phillip continues. "Wendy Pan." This time, the class laughs. Even I can't help but chuckle along. "Wendy Darling-Pan," the man adds. "And oh, how sweet. A cute cartoon of Peter." He smiles in amusement as he shows an, indeed, cartoon version of me to the whole class. It's drawn just right at the bottom of the page.

The whole class laughs, including me. Others teasing, others joking.

"I was right," Mr. Phillip is saying. "Ms. Darling would certainly marry you for what you did last week," he says, pointing a finger at me.

I just smirk humorously. "Indeed, you were."

The class laughs at my response in time that the bell rings. As everyone begins to scurry out of the room, I see Mr. Phillip giving the notebook back to Wendy. When Wendy lifts her head to look up at the teacher, I see her whole face red. Then Mr. Phillip smiles as he says something to her, which, for whatever reason, makes Wendy hit his arm using the notebook itself. Though she isn't amused, the man laughs and glances at my direction before talking back to Wendy again.

"Quite an admirer you got there," my bestfriend, who's also my cousin, Felix Nolan, says from behind me.

I chuckle. "Yeah. It's weird," I tell him as we begin to walk out and head to the cafeteria. "I thought I was number one in her hate list."

Felix laughs. "Looks like she wanna marry you now." He then narrows his eyes at me and pretends to be suspicious. "Whatever did you do to her?"

"Believe me. I have no idea."

**Wendy's POV**

"Okay. What was that all about?" Bae asks as soon as I get out of the room, his face looks like he's about to burst out laughing any second now.

I just roll my eyes as we make our way to the cafeteria. "You saw what happened."

He snorts. "So you actually wanna marry that guy? Peter Pan?"

"No! I was just...experimenting...with our names. That's all!"

"Ah-huh. You also made a caricature of him. You never made a caricature of me." He pouts.

I just stare at him in disbelief, appalled. "I gave you a 12 by 18 charcoal portrait of yourself last Christmas. And a portrait painting during your birthday! You should have complained and told me you just wanted a caricature and everything would have been so easy!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," he says, holding his hands up in front of him. "Relax. I'm not complaining about your gifts, alright? They're the best. What's with the outburst?"

"What's with the outburst? You're asking me what's with the outburst? Everybody knows I have a thing for Peter now including Peter himself! And it's all Mr. Phillip's fault! Urgh! I swear, I hate that man! I'm gonna report him to the principal's office right. Now!"

"What? For exposing your 'thing' with Pan?"

"Yeah! That notebook is my personal property, meaning, PRIVATE! And he just snatched it away and read what I wrote there in front of the whole class?!"

"Wendy, it's your Algebra notebook and he's our Algebra teacher. You were supposed to listen to him and not daydream about your prince charming who obviously doesn't give a single thing about your..." he thinks for the right word for a moment, "...thing," he finally says. Dissatisfied, he adds, "For him." He then makes a grimace, confusing himself with his own words.

"Excuse me, but, Peter had a crush on me in the seventh grade. Who knows, maybe he still have feelings for me now," I smugly say as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But that was like four years ago. And didn't you, like, shut him down?"

I'm not able to reply to that fast. I just sheepishly look at him and say, "Yeah. I think I did. But only because he wasn't gorgeous then!"

He blinks. "Wow. So Pan's gorgeous now. Last week, he was the most hideous guy in the world and I swear I heard you curse him to death."

"Look, when I don't like someone, they become ugly to me no matter how beautiful or gorgeous they are."

"That's...subjective," Bae says.

"Yeah, whatever. You're coming with me," I tell him dismissively as I drag him by the arm to go to the other way.

"Where?"

"To the principal's office, helloOw?"

"What?! Are you nuts?"

**Peter's POV**

"Hey, can we go to my dad first? I need my phone back," Felix tells me.

"He took it?" I chuckle as we make our way to his dad's office.

"He calls it 'confiscate'."

I laugh. "Yeah, right. What did you do this time, Felix Nolan?"

"Oh, you know. Enough to piss him off."

We both laugh at that just as he opens the door to his dad's office.

"Hey, dad. I need my phone back," Felix says.

Felix's dad swivels his chair around to look at our direction. He doesn't respond to his son first for he's talking to someone on the phone. "Okay, okay. You can hand them over by tomorrow. Okay. Thanks. Bye."

I give him a small smile when he puts the phone down. "Greetings, Uncle David."

"Hello, Peter," he greets back. Looking at Felix, he says, "Now son, what is it that you want?"

"My phone," Felix replies, stretching out the words as he walks over to his dad's table. I do the same. Only, I sit on the chair and make myself comfortable.

Uncle David just gives Felix a long look, probably a ten-second-look. After that, he simply says, "No."

"What?" Felix snaps. "Come on! It's been ten hours and I need it back like right now!"

"What part of 'You'll have your phone back by Sunday' didn't you understand?" Uncle David, however, casually replies.

"Oh, I understood what you said-"

Felix is interrupted by a sudden opening of the door and a loud, "Mr. Nolan! I would like to report a teacher!"

We all look at the person who said that only to see - oh, this is interesting - _Wendy Darling._


End file.
